powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Yuumajuu
is the seventeenth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. This episode features the debut of the Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu, the second enemy army of the series, as well as the debut of the Goseigers' Sixth hero, Gosei Knight. Synopsis A foreboding discovery and the mysterious deaths of famous celebrities force the Goseiger to face a powerful, ancient opponent, while gaining unexpected assistance from a mysterious warrior who once fought them! Plot Two days after Warstar has been finally defeated, the Gosei Angels follow Alata when he senses an evil presence. This leads them back to the area where he recently defeated Dereputa and they find footprints and an a hole. They are then contacted by Datas of weird occurrences in the city; several people have been dissolved into piles of sludge by a strange slime. Among the victims is the Prime Minister. As the Landick siblings follow the tunnel, Hyde analyzes the slime for Datas while the Skick Angels watch the news of mysterious deaths and realize a pattern. Once contacted by the Landick siblings and Hyde confirming the sludge remains would harm the planet, the Gosei Angels set up a trap to confront the monster responsible: Tomarezu of the Tsuchinoko who is a member of the Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu. The group's leaders, Makuin of the Blob and Kinggon of the Bigfoot, appear and explain that they were sealed away ten millennia ago before being released back into the world to once more turn it into a poisoned world. While Gosei Blue battles Tomarezu, the Landick siblings fight Kinggon and the Skick Gosei Angels deal with Makuin, but none of them are able to hurt their opponents as the powers of the Yuumajuu have been enhanced by today's pollution. Tomarezu manages to spray the Goseigers with his slime as Datas comes to their aid. Overpowered by the Yuumajuu, it seems hopeless for the Goseigers when a new figure joins the fight: Gosei Knight. While Gosei Knight destroys Tomarezu, restoring his victims to normal, the reinvigorated Goseigers battle Makuin and Kinggon before the two Yuumajuu escape. After Tomarezu revives as giant vehicle, Gosei Knight turns himself into the Groundion Headder as he becomes Groundion and destroys the Yuumajuu. After assuming his usual form, Gosei Knight leaves the Gosei Angels without a word to their shock. In their base, Makuin and Kinggon wonder why Tomarezu was able to enlarge until they are joined by the one responsible: their old ally Buredoran. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Hatayama: *Secretary: *Driver: *Girl: *TV Announcer: *Coach: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Skick Brothers, Dragon Headder *Gosei Pink - Phoenix Headder *Gosei Black - N/A *Gosei Yellow - N/A *Gosei Blue - Camoumirage *Gosei Knight - Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic, Groundion Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Opening': While the "end of Warstar" scene remains, the shots of the five Goseigers is shortened and the "animal avatars" fighting Bibi Soldiers is changed to just the five being released and firing on an army of Bibis. More notably, Gosei Knight appears in the opening for the first time during this section. *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode begins the Yuumajuu arc, the second saga of the series. *This episode aired on the same day of the third episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger **Even though their name was in the episode title, Agri nearly spoils the name of the new enemy during the preview for this episode at the end of Versus Series Theater. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Spectral Demon Beasts, Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny, Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It, and Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa